Yu Yu Hakusho Kitsune Charenji
by Kat Reverie
Summary: Sequal to Dark Tournament. After the dark tournament Kat messed up a spell turning herself into a demon, When she disobey's Kurama and goes to the Makai things get hectic.
1. prolouge

AN: XD At this point I still have two more chapters left of DT To type XD But I'm not posting this till after DT, which you should know that ^^;;;

Warnings and Disclaimers:

Rated R for cursing, sexual situations, violence, Kat's sadistic nature, and death.

Please keep in mind the abouve, some situations that come later in the chapters make the R rating needed, If you feel you can not handle things such as death, sex (Not detailed, it's just said that it hapened, may have where i tell what happens BEFORE it), Detailed battle happenings (Er, lotsa blood and gore), And many other things of the sort i recamend extream caution.

I'm not forcing you to read this so don't yell at me and say it sucks, If it sucks odds are I don't care or I know.

I you don't like it then don't read it.

OC/Kurama, OC/Hiei, OC/OC, Botan/Koenma, Keiko/Yuu, Kuwabara/ Yukina.

I'm insane, sadistic, holder of the all mighty golden toilet paper roll (Baka Kuwabara already used the toilet paper), Owner of horny cats, drinker of chocolate milk, and worshiper of the Porcelain god. Oh, and maker of odd jokes.

I Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I am in no way, shape, form, or fashion associated directly to the original story line.

I do not own any other animes or mangas listed here unless I say otherwise, and in that case they are either not real animes, at all, or are based on the manga, stories, or some other form of plot I am working on.

I do not own Any fairytales of which things may be personified into.

I do not own the Characters of yu yu hakusho.

I DO own my original characters.

I DO own plot additions (Example, the extra teams I added in dark tournament.)

I DO own things like boom rosies and my other weapons, the only ones I am protective of are Boom Rosies and The dark star, If you wish to use THEM (Meaning that if you edit it say, changing the plant in boom rosies and name, I will not get mad.) Please get my permission, they are imports from my manga and original stories.

I DO own my insane mind, sandals, rabid hamsters and homicidal birds.

Now to the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a stormy day in Tokyo, but there was still some one running around outside. A red haired fox demon that was about five feet and two inches, not including three inch tall fox ears.

The fourteen year old girl Kathrine Yoh had turned herself into a demon accidentally whislt con cocting an anti idiot spell, unfortunately she read the runes backwards causing her transformation. She was now unable to do much of anything, she was stuck in that form. Luckily she was known for 'skipping' school for long periods of time, and for hanging out with every punk in the school that didn't have something out for her.

She was still upset, her mother was normally out of country half the time, but the day she Royally screwed the spell was the day she came home. Kat had been staying at the Minamino residence for the last three weeks, To Hiei's dissatisfaction, But Kurama's mother had come back that day from being checked up on by doctors in various countries.

When it came might down to it she had nowhere to stay, and nothing to do. The latter bothered her much more than the prior, she'd been known to sleep outside in trees and other such places when she had no need, She just hated being bored. She muttered darkly about runes written the American way. In this new shape she had no idea about how to use her magic seeing as how her magic was in her blood and when the spell messed up it changed her whole body, blood and all.

The oddest thing about her demon form was the only real difference was high and the addition of a tail, that and sharp little fangs.

She growled, her patience waning, Kurama had promised to meet her in the barley used part of the park over an hour ago, her last company left half an hour earlier, in ill spirits at that. She'd Learned why Shizuru wanted to be a beautician and of a motivational speaker, and why you never tell Kuwabara anything that could even be taken in a sexual manner.

__

"It's not MY fault I'm a fox now, well not completely, I do admit being stupid and not realizing the book was written in America, But it's still not completely my fault I'm a fucking fox demon." She growled.

He blinked, "So even Kitsune that where once humans are whores?"

She attempted to kick him in the head, but failed miserably and falling to the ground hard due to the fact her new hight and center of balance was still unfamiliar. "Baka!!!! The fucking part was not meant to be 'sex' fucking, it was supposed to be as in 'damn it' fucking!!"

She'd had enough of strolling the same area of the park over and over again, she was going to do the one thing she had been told not to do, Go to the Makai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

That's all for the prologue! ^__^ he he, sorry to end it there, but it'd be easier to understand from the point I'll start back to the point I'll end.


	2. In the Makai

An: I forgot to mention

Slight romance

Goes WAY off corse from the show, meaning THIS is NOT a re-write but that I will have another one and that all proportions of Time WIIL be completely out of whack when I do my next re-write.

I will reply to reviews at the bottom,, if I remember ^^;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat grinned and jumped through the portal to the Makai, she felt like she was being torn apart till she came out the other end, in the now dark red sky of the demon realm. 

She looked around, already feeling ready to fight anything and everything, even though she was still wounded from the dark tournament. 

Wait, shouldn't the changing of forms changed that?

She looked into the clothes she had borrowed from Kurama, Pants that where too long and would fall off without a belt, and a shirt that went past her knees. She saw the slight scar on her stomach she had after every heal spell in her book failed to heal. Well at least one thing about her was the same.

Her muscles tensed as she began to sniff the air. "blood." She muttered under her breath. Her gut told her not to do go into the direction of the blood shed, and to go to the forest Behind here where she could hide.

She could go against her mind but not her nature, She took off at a run tin the direction of the copper like scent.

Kurama arrived in the park four hours late, his mother had been insistent that they cleaned up the house, Kat had made quite a mess whilst she was panicking, they hadn't had the time to clean it up either.

He sighed as he saw some one in the distance, but he was uneasy, the closer he got the easier it was to tell it wasn't Kat. Infact, It was Koenma in his teenage form, looking rather peeved.

"Kurama, You should have come earlier, Kat went through the portal to the Makai, and we believe she's been kidnapped." Koenma's voice was serious, and shaking a bit.

Kurama blinked disbelieving, "Why did she go to the Makai?"

"How am I supposed to know? All I know is I was told is she went through the portal to the Makai and a bloody crime happened in that area, but sense it wasn't her and we can't find her we suppose she was kidnapped."

Kurama's eyes widened, his feeling of un easiness was worse now.

She now wished she hadn't followed her nature, she was surrounded by other kitsune, only they looked rabidly and lecherously at her. She growled low, they had managed to get her into a circle of them due to the fact she was too angry to form a decent plan. 

"Heh, a feisty one, Maybe she's one we can use as a prize." A black and grey furred one said, These looked more like were wolves than humanoid fox demon like Kat and Kurama.

"Yeah, She looks and smells fresh." a grey one said coming closer to Kat with his nose, the little fox slashed at it with her small claws and left a decent sized gash.

The grey fox demon jumped back with a howl then rushed forward and picked Kat up by the arm. Kat growled and dug into his arm with her free hand. He yelped and threw her to the ground giving her the chance to Jump at his throat, a chance she took, Her fangs locked into his throat, biting right into the front. The other Kitsune grabbed Kat making her loose hold on the grey demon.

She fought with such violence it took five of the demons to hold her down for even a few moments, she managed to get loose quite a few times, eventually shredding the grey kitsune to a million tiny pieces. One of the demons had a sword with it, Kat turned around just in time to be hit in the side of the head with the scabbard so hard that she was sent flying quite a few feet, unconscious.

Kurama sighed as he walked into his house, his mother was upstairs asleep. Kurama sat on the couch in the main room and went deep into thought. He figured that Kat had gotten bored and decided the Makai would be a fun venture. His thoughts where interrupted by the sound of the phone. He sighed and picked the phone up, at least attempting to sound normal, "Moshi moshi."

"I have some information you may want to know." A raspy voice replied. Kurama blinked, "Nani?"

"The female you have been caring for has been taken to be used as a prize in the Kitsune Charenji, The fox challenge."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Gah, short chappie, sorry, i wanted to make it longer but couldn't figure out how without making it dry.

Replies;

Juu Kun- ^_^ Arigato gozaimashite! I was starting on one of your stories but my computer shut down, lol,m so ya like coffee? ^_^ And Ishtar ishizu/isis * hands you a plushie of coffee and of isis.* Thanks for reviewing.

^-^ Yakime ^-^ - Arigato gozaimashite! ^_^ This will be al lot diffrent from my re-writes though, there will be NO random out breaks due to the fact that those are always poorly written, there will be comedy though! It just won't be a random outbreak. ^_^ Thank you for reviewing.

The dark magician people- lol, yes i know on the DT thing, i could have done that but it would have taken too long and i was geting lazy. Lol, ru ru is being totemo stupid eh? Thanks for reviewing girl! ^_^

Recamended stories.

Yu Yu Hakusho: Wind and water. By koneko urameshi.

Karasu's girl AKA Kurama 1/2 I forgot the authors name e.e;

Advise of the moment.

If some one stats calling you a chicken and start saying "Bawk bawk bawk" (er or however you spell chicken sounds) Say somthing pertaining to classical music IE "Yeah, bach is good, but i Adore Chopin."

XD


	3. It's Just the Begaining

A/N: WOOOO More reviews! I'll reply to them at the end if my brain no go conkies. ^_______^

Warning, simi graphic chapter, nothing overly sexual just described nudity. Not recommended for people who dislike mentioning of what happens in fore play (I think that's the name, I myself am gladly not an expert on such things but I have over heard people older than I that use it in such manner), though none is graphic things are insinuated.

Oh! Believe it or not I don't have bad grammar! XD I found out that when I'm spell checking (we all know my spelling is FUBAR) I often change it to a different word! So my actual grammar is decent, I just can't spell or spell check for shit! XD YAY ME XD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Kat woke up feeling cold, very cold, her head was pounding with pain, as where many of her limbs. 

She opened her eyes slowly, her sight was terribly blurry. She heard voices, but they where faint. She tensed suddenly as she felt deep cold around her wrists and ankles. 

She yelped loudly and sat strait up, her sight to blurry to get a decent look at her surroundings. 

There was a chuckle from somewhere in the room Kat spun her head in that direction. she saw a grey and brown blur that was some what humanoid.

"I see she's awakened." A cold voice said with a touch of amusement in it. "I notice by the look in your eyes that my men hit you very hard in the head, oh well, you won't need sight for the job's you will be performing." "what jobs are you talking about...?" She asked knowing the answer already. The blur approached her and sat beside her, he grabbed roughly at one of her breasts and she recoiled defensively. She still hadn't released her breast and was about to pin her when a man she couldn't see came in. 

"Sir, the other one died." The voice was deep.

"Damn it, now I can't have fun with this one, well not fully. How did she die?" The man clenching Kat's left breast replied. Kat would have tried to push the man away had her fear not kept her still.

"The suppressing drug acted as we thought it would, only due to her young age it stopped her heart." The man who was apparently a guard said. 

"Damn it, had she been nine or ten it wouldn't have killed her." The first man said realizing Kat and storming off. Kat curled up into a little ball shivering in fright, and pure hatred at her cowardice.

Kurama had gone to Reikai after the news, he growled at Koenma as he was in his full demon form now. Koenma looked real scared, then again being nose to nose with an angry Youko Kurama would scare anyone.

He growled, "Where is it?!" Koenma sunk into the chair, "I don't know."

Kurama was about to grab Koenma by the neck when a melodic voice came from the door. "I do though."

Kurama looked at the door, there was a tall Neko demon standing before it, her eyes were amber as where her ears and tail, Her ears had a slight tigerish look to them with a darker yellow creating the stripes, Her deep green kimono was plain, except the yellow obi which had a dragon scale design. He blinked at the woman, "What would a Neko know about a Kitsune tournament." Kurama said with a scoff.

The Neko demon ran up to him and started ranting so loud he was holding his ears and the sound STILL got through, "Do You think foxes are better than cats? Do ya? Do ya?!" she was currently inches from his face as she yelled, He had a suprised look on his face. "Unlike you I cared enough for Yoh San to find out where the tournament was to be held!"

Kurama blinked at her, "You know Yoh chan?" she stopped yelling and nodded. "Hai, I'm her best friend, Kiiro." 

"You couldn't possibly be her best friend." Youko said sternly. "Why not?" Kiiro growled ready to smack him.

"Too scrawny, she'd trample you over."

BANG

Kurama was on the floor, his eyes swirly, and a large bump on his head from where Kiiro hit him with her silver staff that was topped with a large red orb.

It had been a few days, though Kat didn't know that, she'd been in the same place sense she woke up, whenever anyone entered the room they where glared at till they left. At the moment she was alone a pondering about the stone she had been unable to remove from the dark tournament. She looked at her right hand, _"I may not have magic at the moment, but, this amplifies any type of energy, so I wonder if I have enough youki to activate it."_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the brown haired demon that had grabbed her breasts earlier, Now that she could see well she noticed his coal black eyes, and the fact he wasn't wearing any clothes. Kat yelped as she noticed he looked VERY excited, and she could tell by something other than his eyes and cruel smile.

He grinned showing large fangs, "Though by rules of my own making I can't rape you because the tournament needs a virgin as it's prize, I can have some fun with you." Fear filled Kat's eyes, she knew what was coming next.

"Stupid fox! Why did we have to bring _him_ along, he shows less emotion than a corpse!" Kiiro said loudly whilst her, Kurama, and Hiei where in line for the tournament sign up. "Hn!" The black haired fire demon said crossing his arms. Kurama growled, "Shut up, we're here to rescue Yoh San! Not complain about who or who isn't with us, Hiei insisted on coming because he doesn't trust you, and he wants to know what's so important about a human girl to a bunch of kitsune."

Kiiro rolled her eyes, "Oh fine, I'm just pissed Yoh San is in trouble." 

Kurama sweatdropped, Kiiro had hidden her tail, bound her chest, and put on a mans kimono so she could enter the tournament no questions asked. When they got to the sign up a green furred kitsune raised an eyebrow at Hiei and kurai, "Three for the watching eh?"

"No, We're entering." Kiiro said changing her voice to sound like that oh a males. "You're not on the list bitch." The man said grinning. "Hiei, Should we ask nicely?" Kurama said looking more foul tempered than before. Kurai extended her claws and Hiei's jagan eye began to glow whilst he unbandaged his right arm, Kurama grinned pulling a seed to the death tree out of his hair, the man yelped, "uh your names please." 

"Kurama Youko, Neko Kiiro, Hiei jaganshi." Kurama replied, the man quickly scribbled the names down and called a small badly treated female kitsune to take the notes into the stadium. the moment the little child of a kitsune left Kiiro grinned, "That's a good boy." She said to the green furred kitsune before slashing his head off where he sat.

Kurama smirked and ran in hearing people cheer, the others followed swiftly. Kurama then growled at the sight, a male kitsune with short red hair was holding Kat up one inch off the ground, occasionally his grey eyes looked hungrily at the bruised and naked girl who was struggling with all the strength she could muster. "This years prize is this feisty little thing, she may fight you but you'll easily overpower her as one of the contestants did for the last week, but as always the prize is a virgin, meaning that she is fresh for the taking and sense she is young you fine specimens will be able to reproduce till she dries out."

Kurama looked at Kat with kind eyes (though he was feeling more than a little horny), her arms and legs had a few large bruise that didn't seem too bad, but her breasts had deep purple brusies that looked like some one had intentionally caused pain to that region. Kurama glared at the man as he used his other hand to lift one of the breasts obviously causing pain to the girl who attempted to flail her arms at the man in vain.

Right before he went to announce the competitors he threw Kat into a large steel cage, locking the door. As the black and red clad announcer named the contestants Kat curled up into a fetal position with her back against the bars of the cage. she was so deep in thought the names of her friends where unheard.

Beside Kurama the other two demons growled, "Despicable, even I believe mates should not be forced."

Kiiro nodded, "That's one thing we agree on Hiei." 

"Hiei Jaganshi versus Hôshi Ki." Hiei looked up at the announcer and stepped into the ring.

"Fight start!" And so it did, but Kat was still deep within her own mind, another presence was aswell.

__

"Your friends didn't come."

"they had no reason to,,, why did you come, why are you plaguing me again Assassin."

"So, you have figured out who I am, I came because none of your friends have, because without them you are easy to upset."

"I will no longer run."

"What?"

"That is what I spoke to you on my way to the dark tournament, I will no longer run, I will not give into you assassin, and how could I forget the one that almost murdered me in cold blood at my first mage tournament, remember how I damaged your voicebox? And how I cut off your left hand? Come near me and I will do much worse, You will loose your life in a slow manner, one of witch that will bring you as much pain as you caused me."

"My my my, you are just a feisty little thing, like the announcer said."

"How do you.."

"I've been watching you my dear, one day I will strike you down, I will leave every bone in your body broken, and it will not be in battle, but in my taking you as my toy, I would never kill one as young and pretty as you, you must also be very fertile, and now that you are a demon I could use you again and again, and after I died all of my seed would do the same."

"You're one sick fucker Assasin."

A new voice came in, "I agree."

"Kiiro?" Kat asked tentatively

"Yeah, who else." The cat girl replied. "If I where you I'd block all telepathy for the time being.

"All right." Kat replied, severing all telepathic bonds.

__

"Kat." 

The girl looked up and saw Youko Kurama, beside him where Hiei and Kiiro, Kat blinked having never seen Youko, but she felt that it was him, "Kurama!" Had she not been naked and barley able to move she would have jumped up and hugged him through the cage bars.

Kurama smiled, "I'm glad that you know it's me, I thought you wouldn't sense both time when I was Youko you where out cold."

she smiled then realized she heard no one else talking, "Nani?"

Kiiro smiled, "After I talked to you ya fell asleep, you slept through all the first day matches."

"I did? Wow, when are the next matches?"

"Tomorrow, Kiiro neglected to mention this is the third day you've been in this cage." Kurama said before Kiiro could open her mouth.

"third day? there weren't that many contestants."

"They take off two days so that the participants can see the prize." as Kiiro said this her voice darkened. 

"Tomorrow is supposedly the last day, How it could be when there are still eight people left and it's supposedly the semifinals is lost on me." 

Kat sighed, "I'll see you all tomorrow, you look like you need rest, even grouchy." She smiled seeing Hiei's glare, "No real offense meant Hiei."

"Hn."

When the morning came they where the first there, and shocked by what they saw. Kat was no longer in the cage, but shackled to a wall where every part of her was showing, even everything between her legs. Kat was growling at the men as the locked the shackles on her neck, arms, legs, and waist. One of the men grinned and licked Kat around the panty line sending her into a fit of curses till the man slapped her hard across the face, "You'd be a nice bitch to have, too bad I didn't enter the competition, maybe I can buy you from the winner." he smirked and walked away.

Kurama growled, as did Kiiro, Hiei chose to look away, he had no wish what so ever to see Kat naked, to be exact he hadn't looked at her once other than to glare at her and he had only seen her face and looked away. _"Hn, what would a kitsune male want with a puny human."_ He then looked at Kat's head, he noticed the black tipped, red fox ears. "KURAMA EXPLAIN." 

Kurama smiled, "So you finally noticed, Kat messed up a spell and it turned her into a demon."

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"I figured you'd find out and didn't bother."

Hiei only growled.

It took about an hour for all the contestants to arrive, most of the earlier ones went over to Kat and played with the body part they where most enthralled by, it was rarely ever the breasts.

The announcer finally came out, in his had was a hat with pieces of folded paper, "Here I have the teams leaving the competition, if I draw your name and call it out you are disqualified."

Kurama and Kiiro looked disbelieving, Hiei looked the same as always.

Kat was able to stop cringing from the guards around her which occasionally decided to have fun. She looked at the hat and concentrated all the magic she had in her to summon Kurama's, Kiiro's, and Hiei's names from the hat, she succeeded. her friends and a brown haired male where all that where left for the fights, Kat looked carefully at the man and let out a yelp, it was the man that had been using her as a toy sense she had awoken. She glared at him deeply, the only thing he hadn't done to her was take her virginity.

If it weren't for the fact she was already clinically insane she would have been after his treatment towards her.

She saw the fight between Kiiro and Hiei end in an interesting way, Kiiro decided fighting Hiei would be boring so she sat down and fell asleep right in the center of the ring, she had to be dragged so Kurama and Kat's captor could fight. Kat grinned in glee as Kurama held nothing back, she had forgotten her situation and had gotten intralled by how Kurama fought. He was always blocking the opponent, Kurama wasn't interested in strategy, only victory. That is what he got, With a strike to his opponent's heart the battle was over and Kurama called as the victor.

Kat let out a shout as she was injected with a suppressant and taken away to a different room, a room furbished with silks and other tapestries, obviously not just for decoration.

In the ring Hiei and Kurama looked at each other. "Fight start!" The announcer yelled, Kurama shot forward, Hiei dodged, Kurama summoned the rosewhip, Hiei ran around him as though to confuse him. When Hiei made a strike Kurama dodged, Hiei did the same to Kurama's. The fight went on for hours, the two had been making eye contact often, though no one noticed. Kurama suddenly nodded and knocked Hiei out of the ring by tackling him. Hiei pretended to be stunned. The announcer grinned, "Winner by knock out Kurama Youko!" Kurama walked over to the man, his steps were almost as though impending doom laid behind them. "Where is she." He said in a cold voice. "I-in the m-m-main fuck room, it's listed on the doors."

Kurama growled more and stormed off towards the room, mean time Hiei sat up and Kiiro woke up, "Bet ya 1000 ¥ Kurama and Kat become mates." Kiiro said grinning. Hiei did his signature 'Hn' "What do you take me for, a fool?"

Kiiro shrugged.

In the room Kat was in the lights suddenly went off, Kat saw a tall figure enter through the doors, she wondered why the lights had been cut off if it was Kurama, which it obviously was. She heard the clicking of a lock, her motions froze, the room was one hundred percent dark. Suddenly she felt some one on top of her, she started to shake but a calming 'shh' made her stop. She then heard Kurama's voice, "I'm leaving this up to you Kat, do you wish to become my mate tonight, if so we will be mated, if you do not wish it, then I will get off of you and we'll go. do you wish to be my mate?"

she thought for a few moments, "Yes"

Kurama smiled in the dark, "I'm glad."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Crashes * Ugh, that was a pain in the ass, some of the parts made me stick to my stomache, yes, I did choose not to detail the fights, and NO this is NOT the end of the fiction, just the end of the tournament, there is a whole lot more to come, a LOT lot more.

Do not complain to me about my not going into fight details, Not describing everyone, Not naming everyone, and the fact that I had near citris parts, If you couldn't guess this is rated R for a reason, I do not have time to name every little bad guy and i have really good fight sences planned in latter chapters so i was kinda distracted from what to do in this chapter for fight sences.

Oh, i went WAY off from my origanal thing, i was going to go into detail on the fights, but i realised that it would make it hard to keep things serious! A lot of jokes where supposed to be in the fights at first so it would have become a funny chpter.

okay, i'm done explaining stuf, to the reviews.

Hikage Kitsune- Thank you for reviewing! I plan to keep up my fics for a long time, i have too much fun writing them, sept the parts that make me sick, namly what that guy did to kat but oh well.

Kinko- Hai, i think i'll put advise in often,

Ruru- 40¥ is under a dollar, ._.;;;;

Juu kun- Hai, i found it, what i read was funny, then aohell skitzed on me. And i'll keep writing for as long as i can.

Yamijuu kun- Hai, Mail me so i can give you the screen name i use, i keep getting stalkers so i switch SNs allot.

Staci3- ^_^ Arigato!

Today's advice, Running into a burning house is a bad thing, throwing your rival in and sealing all the exits up is an evil thing, fun, but evil, he he, flame throwers.


	4. Strawberry rice cakes?

A/N: * Shivers * Last chapter scared the shit outta me v.v I've read it about Eight times and it STILL sends chills down my spine, Well, to the next chappy.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey! Wait up! AAH!" Kieko turned back to Kat to see the younger girl rubbing her face. "Damn it, I finally get back to my human form, right after I catch the hang of my demon form, and it also happens to be a school day!"

Kieko smiled, "It's not that bad, at least Minamino San called me to help you find your way to school instead of Yuusuke or Kuwabara."

"TRUE, but I've fallen eight times and Minamino San's house is still in plain view!" Kat sat up, "It's bad enough I had to borrow one of your skirts cause I ruined mine in training."

Kieko smiled, when Kat complained it was really her way of apologizing for something, just like Yuusuke did, only Kat had more words in her vocabulary. 

Soon Kat was on her feet and chatting with Kieko about various things, Kat was constantly steering clear of an issue Kieko had brought up a while back.

__

"Yoh San! Your hair is a MESS! You should brush it once in a while."

"NO BLOODY WAY."

Kat smiled as she walked, even with all of her falls she was enjoying herself.

"GAH!!!" 

Kieko looked back at the akakami and blinked as she saw a girl with short blonde hair dressed in a sarayashiki Jr. high uniform standing over Kat who had fallen once again. The blonde girl shrugged and ran towards the school.

Kieko ran over to Kat and helped the cursing girl up, she had a large scrape from the pavement on her face. "Gah damn it."

Kat walked into class and groaned, the one thing she couldn't ignore, Her seat was between the two biggest morons in school, namely Urameshi Yuusuke and Kuwabara Kazuma. Kat sat down in her seat and sighed. "Hey Yoh, Where'd ya get the scratch? A kitten?" Some kid in the class yelled out.

"Actually the ones on my hand, yes, my cat had kittens two weeks ago." Her reply was a dull one, she knew the kid would taunt her till a teacher came in.

"Heh, hey guys, who do you think is more of a whore? Yoh or her cat?" Another boy snickered.

"Want me to make you a female, punk?" Kuwabara yelled at the kid who instantly shut up.

Kat just blinked at him oddly, she was beyond confused, "Hey, did you just stick up for me?"

"Yeah, normally I wouldn't but they where going too far."

Kat raised an eye brow at him, "You are one strange boy Kuwabara, Very strange."

the teacher walked in before Kuwabara could make a nonsensical comment. "class we have a new student, Her name is Ame Akai." The home room teacher announced as the girl Kieko had seen entered the room, Her lavender eyes where framed by glasses which in turn where framed by a shade of yellow, her height was a few inches above Kat's own.

Kat looked up and blinked, "Ame chan?" The girl looked at her and gave a 'Who else?' Look, "Ohayo Gozaimasu."

Kat's eyes lit up, "Ohayo!" Every one in class looked at her blinking, all except the newest student.

a few students exchanged words, the Teacher was dumbfounded, in Kat's entire time being there she had never smiled, not once. "Uh, Ame San, Take a seat behind the akakami." Akai nodded and did so, shooting Kat a smile on her way past.

School was out and Kat was waiting for Ame at the gates, she yelped as she was suddenly grabbed by the hands, "Hey? What? Stop!" She watched as Kuwabara and Yuusuke half dragged her.

"No time, Koenma needs us." Yuusuke said grinning.

"Nani? Hey! I'm no spirit detective ya know! Spirit world has no real hold over me! Sure they can kill me and send me to oblivion and that crap, but I'm still not a spirit detective!" 

Yuusuke rolled his eyes, "You're a known demon in the Ningenkai, Koenma said that if you aren't willing to work for him he'll have to make you go to the Makai to live."

"WHAT?! That bastard!" They rounded a corner and Kat blinked. Before them was Kiiro, Kurama, and Hiei in their demon forms, and besides them was a pale Demon with white bear ears, his silver hair was short and similar to what Yuusuke's was when it was down, his eyes where an icy blue, and the air around him cold, Kat blinked again seeing he was wearing a light button up shirt and pants, both a steely blue.

Kiiro smiled at her friend, "Kat San, meet Patriku San, or as he's known in the demon realm, Gin Yuki."

"Uh, Hajimemashite Gin Yuki San."

Youko smirked, "We have a few hours before Koenma needs us, let's go take a walk in the woods."

Kat shrugged, "All right, not like I have anything else to do."

Kurama grinned and scooped Kat up in his arms and ran off.

Kiiro snickered, "Kat didn't know he meant a little more than a walk, Kurama dug a den in there over the past few days."

Yuusuke laughed, "Kat is so screwed."

"I think that's the point." Patriku replied holding back a laughed.

Kiiro sighed and looked to Hiei, "Out of the whole group we had to be left with buffoons, even if one of them is cool."

Hiei hned and ran off.

"Damn it.." 

"Hey honey want some chocolate?" Patriku said grinning.

Kiiro sighed exasperatedly.

Kat growled on her way back from Koenma's errand, and teaching him a lesson with red permanent marker, "Better be the last time that ass decides to send the entire Tokyo spirit detective force after a Rice cake."

Kat sighed as she unlocked the door to the Minamino residence, she heard the phone the moment she walked in. "Moshi moshi, Minamino residence."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, Cruel place to stop but I am setting up for something and I had to end here to get the effect I wanted, Hey, at least the next chapter should be coming sooner, next chapter won't be that big either but the one after that should be at least ten pages, though I may upload it a two different chapters for convenience.

Ruru- It's KURAMA not Kuwabara, lol.

Kiru- WOOT! FLAAAAAAAME THROWERS!!

Kinko- * patity pat *

Kiryuu- -.- Gee,,, how reassuring * sarcasm *

This moment's advice;

Stay out of a room that contains a horney kitsune, unless you want to get screwed that is.


	5. Chaos in it's Kindest form

A/N: well, Next chappy, ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat ran out of the house, during her talk with Botan it had started to pour, She had a real mission now. As she ran down the street she changed clothes using her magic. Her hair was now in a ponytail, her clothing was her magery outfit, The sleeveless red shirt had a collar that went to the top of her neck, the fabric was so stiff it could have choked her had it not cut down the middle at the right spot on her neck. Her black pants where of the same fabric but it allowed her to move. 

she ran faster in the rain as her knee high boots made large splashes, she cursed under her breath as she realized she didn't know where Kurama had gone, She was told the four primary Reikai tantei and herself were needed.

She could only hope Kurama and Hiei where at one of the other's houses. She pulled her red cloak around her as she ran to the portal to Reikai.

He grinned, His silver eyes shown coldness and cruelty, His Golden hair Spread over his shoulders and to the floor. His thin lips curled into a cruel smile as screams range out from the small demon before him, he was going to make her tell him how to get into the spirit world, and how to open king Enma's vault.

When Kat went through the portal to Reikai she yelped, there were more Oni running around than usual, all of them in a frenzy. She side stepped and darted constantly as she made her way to Koenma's office.

"AHH! We don't have time for this paperwork! We have a real emergency." Koenma sounded frantic.

Kat finally got through all the ogre and into Koenma's office, she blinked seeing the frantic look on his face, he looked like he was having a full breakdown.

"Hey, big hat, what's wrong?" 

Koenma looked to her, "The one person in all of Reikai that knows our whole defense and the way to shut it down has been kidnapped! Hey,, did you get taller?"

Kat sweatdropped, "It's the outfit, it is horridly stiff but it is a light magical armor. Now, who is this guy that was kidnapped?"

At that time Hiei, Kurama, Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Botan entered the room.

Koenma sighed, He cut the viewer on, A picture of a red haired cat girl with green eyes dressed in all green and black appeared on the viewer, Her ears and tail where a reddish green, as was her tail.

Kat looked closely and saw deeper red stripes on her ears and tail, she noticed green streaks in the hair aswell, Kat blinked, There was red in her eyes aswell. She heard Hiei growl and looked to him, "What's wrong draggy boy?"

"That girl on the screen, is my mate." He looked pissed.

Kat meeped "Oh shit."

~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, Short, but next time should be decent. Just introducing the new plot, next time will be good,,, I hope. v.v

Staci18- I agree, on all thise things, you should probly add a last name to your name, I think the number doesn't fit you, ^_^ And thankies for reviewing.

Rory- I Hope i don't, i have at least one more time though but not likly in this fic.

Hikage kitsune- ^_^ Arigato I will keep it up, i have too many ideas not to ^_^


	6. Midorirei Kazehoushi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat started coughing, She couldn't believe how fast Hiei was making them move, And in their demon forms at that. Kurama looked back at Kat as she coughed, "Daijobu desu ka?"

Kat shook her head, "Can't.... B-breathe.... shirt.... too. tight."

Youko couldn't help but grin, "Well it's obvious why." Kat flushed and shot him a dirty look. "How... was... I ... supposed... to.... know my... chest size... was bigger... in my demon form." 

Kurama smiled as they all stopped.

"Maybe, looking in a mirror, I mean it's not like it isn't blatantly obvious." Yuusuke said grinning.

Kat growled "Oh my, Yuu-Baka said a big word, my turn, FUCK OFF." 

Yuusuke grinned, "You also have more of an attitude."

Kat would have growled had she not collapsed, "I'm probally asking for trouble with this, but Kurama, could you please loosen my shirt a bit? There's a tie in the back, I think I know why my sensei recommended this shirt as magical armor."

Kurama grinned, "It helps your human form too." Kat sweatdropped, "If you don't want me out cold you'll help!"

"Maybe I should undo it after you pass out, though you are more fun awake."

"YOUKO."

He smirked and undid the back of her shirt a bit, "I think I might just.."

"YOUKO IF YOU EVEN DARE I WON'T LET YOU.... I'm not going to finish that sentence with the others around."

Youko grinned, "I need to loosen the whole thing so I have to take it off a little."

Kat groaned, "Fine, You others better look away, I'll just summon a new shirt, it's not like I have enough magic in this form to summon more than my weapons and other small things."

"Hn, I wouldn't dream of seeing you naked Ningen." Hiei said turning around.

"That's a good thing and I'm not going to argue with you on that Ningen thing, I'm tired of doing so."

Kuwabara grinned, "Hey Urameshi! Lets watch."

"KAZUMA KUWABARA!!!"

Kuwabara yelped and turned around as both kitsune yelled at him, Yuusuke turned around too, but only because he wasn't interested in Kat.

As Kurama untied the shirt Kat blinked, " Hey Hiei, tell us about you mate, please, she looks really cool."

Hiei made no reply for several minutes.

"Gomen Hiei-San, I wasn't thinking, I'm sure she'll be all right." Kat sighed as she spoke, obviously due to the fact she felt as though she hit a cord.

"... Hn, Don't be Baka Onna, and if you want to know about my mate ask the specific questions."

Kat blinked, " Um, well what's her name? Koenma pushed us out so fast he never gave her name."

" Midorirei Kazehôshi."

Kat smiled, " Green spirit wind star, Something tells me it fits, What's her personality?"

"Some what like yours, Only not nearly as harsh, she soft hearted and kind and." Hiei stopped realizing he had started to blush.

"Hiei, are you blushing?" Yuusuke asked blinking. "Shut up baka." Hiei snapped in return. 

"This Midorirei must be pretty good." Yuusuke smiled a hentai look in his eyes.

"BOOM"

Yuusuke screamed as black rose petals started to blow up below his feet.

"Oh wow it worked!" Kat grinned, Yuusuke screamed as one of his shoes was blown to smithereens.

Kat summoned a white shirt and got it on swiftly (Much to Youko's disappointment) and grinned, "Dance monkey dance!" Kat had that sadistic look ing her eyes.

"Who are you calling a monkey you bitch!"

"I'm calling you a monkey, and Fox are part of the canine family and I am female so you technically didn't insult me."

"Ass hole!"

" Canine family, not mule."

Yuusuke growled.

"Higure-sama! The girl has escaped!"

The snake demon looked to his servant, a Beatle demon, "She what?!"

The servant looked frightened, "Escaped master." His scales made a sickening movement, the sound was horrid, "Find her you insolent dolt! We can't let her get back to Reikai!"

The servant yelped and ran off, Higure growled, "Midorirei, you won't get away."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there NOW."

"NO"

Kat snickered, she had been torturing poor Yuusuke for almost three hours.

"Stop it already! You must have asked a hundred times!"

"Actually, Three hundred and sixty two times. If you don't include the fifty times I asked in English."

Yuusuke sweatdropped, "I'm not even going to ask."

Kat smiled, "Good."

Hiei made a low growl, "something is coming."

"Nandayo?"

Baka Onna, I figured even you would hear it by now."

Kat listened carefully. "Foot steps, and panicked ones at that."

Hiei and Youko nodded, "Do we wait, or run to meet them?"

"We meet them." Hiei replied to his friend.

The three demons ran off in that direction, Hiei was of course the fastest, then Kat, and last Youko. The human boys weren't even in the same league.

When they came to a stop in front of the runner they where shocked, At least Kat and Kurama where, It was Midorirei, Bleeding badly. 

"Get back,,, to Reikai, hurry."

Hiei sped forward and caught the girl before she passed out, "You heard her, We have to go back to Reikai."

Kat nodded, "Sou."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, short, but I changed my mind to an even better plot than going to rescue her :3

Juu Kun- Nope, her name ain't cassandra, and i doubt that's REALLY who hiei goes after, if you'll notice Cassandra is an american name, not japanese, and let us not forget i am WAY off time frame and stuff ^_^ And o'course i'll contenue ~-^

Rory- That's in your oppinion, though they make a good fan fic couple, In the manga and anime hiei is NOT gay, But we all know Kurama is bi XD * ponders over making a kurama X hiei, grins still pondering * And it wasn't that great of a chappy, but it wasn't freaky! ^_^ YAY! XD

Hikage Kitsune- ^_^ Thank you, i will contenue for a looooong time, i just thought up a batch of other things i couldn't use in my manga hat i could in my fics (Yes, any idea that i feel i can't use for my books or manga get used for my fics)

Words of advise:

Never tell Kat (Reverie, Yoh, Kazeyoh, Kurai, Ect...) To bite you, She/they will take it literaly, and they like hands.

Never attempt to insult Kat yoh or Kat Reverie, they will either agree with you, pull technicalities on you, or use your own words to make you seem like compleat ass. ( XD Belive it or not i really do that! And i'm good at it some how ^^; heh)


	7. Ferry girls

AN: Well, This fiction is becoming rather popular :D well in MY opinion,

O.o I can't believe I'm sitting through DBZ, Still hate it though, The voice acting is so bad it's terrible and the fights are drier than overcooked rice, it's just flying around,,, even my fight senses are better,,,, I'm sure the manga ka did not intend for it to be this horrible.... I feel so sorry for him,,, these fights don't even have blood and I've scanned it once or twice in shonen jump so I'm sure blood is supposed to be there some where. Poor Akira Toriyama (Or however the poor guy's name is spelled)

'enough of my ranting about the problems with other anime's you came here to read my fic not hear me rant.

One more thing, I have a new warning.

WARNING: All attacks used by Kiiro, akai, Midorirei, Patriku, Yuki, Kat, Tamren, Kazehane, Ardrill, Saran (not the plastic crap for all you punsters out there), daran, nermil, atsou, and all other original characters are Copyrighted to Me, I don't mind people basing attacks off of mine but I do NOT take kindly to thieves, AT ALL.

Warning: If you wish to Use one of my characters contact me, Some Characters (Namely the ones from my manga) Will not be allowed in other people's fics, but, Kat and a few other characters (Tamren, Ardrill, Kazehane, Ect,) Will be, But ask permission first, and I want to see how you use them ^_^ Though I don't think any one will want to use them this is just giving them the option, and the reason I have them ask is cause some are manga charras and I want to be able to see what people do XD 

Warning: I use Japanese very often, I want to inform you I will RARLY use question marks if a question is being asked in Japanese, Therefore I will inform you "ka" at the end of a sentence means the sentence is a question.

Okay FINALLY, Damn that A/N Was too long!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on! We have to get to the next portal! They're closing!" Kat stopped just short of a portal to the Ningenkai closing. She cursed loudly, "Damn it! Why the fuck do they keep closing."

Kat heard a slight groaning sound and turned around, "Midorirei?"

She was replied to with a somewhat hushed 'yes.'

Kat looked at the Neko Youkai, her eyes where slightly glazed, but she was obviously all right over all.

"Daijobu desu ka, Midorirei-San." Kat said before Hiei could, the black haired demon growled a bit whilst his mate smiled a bit, "Hai, Arigato Gozaimashite. Anata no namae wa desu ka."

"Yoh Kathrine."

"Ah! Chîsai kitsune, Sou ka."

"Ano... uh, Sou."

Midorirei smiled at the slightly confused fox demon.

"Hajimemashite Yoh San. If you want you can call me rei, though I prefer midori."

"Hajimemashite, and all right midori San."

The boys watched this, "Uh, shouldn't we look for another portal?" Yuusuke asked interrupting the two girls as they talked about tuna and mints. "Oooh! Tuna rocks! I adore mint tea too,,, Oh uh yeah Yuusuke, sorry forgot."

All of the boys where sweatdropping. "Why do you have to look for them?" Midorirei asked blinking. "When we get to one it shuts down."

"Oh no.. we're too late...." Midorirei suddenly looked upset.

"Too late for what?" Kat asked blinking.

Midorirei sighed sadly "The person that kidnapped me, Higure ankoku, has gotten to spirit world. Sense I didn't tell him how the get into the king's vault he's going to try and find out by himself."

"From what I've heard the security there is the pits, hell, I could get in, steal Koenma's pacifier, and waltz back out and no one would notice, Well if I could get it out of the idiot's big mouth that is."

Midorirei smiled at Kat's comment, "Maybe so, but, the vault's security system is much better than that of Koenma's pacifier due to past events."

"I see, But what does the have to do with the portals, I was told they where controlled electronically from the Ningenkai."

"Kat, you forgot when one was made from that warehouse, remember? The one to that apparition city." 

Kat looked to Yuusuke looking a bit lost then her eyes lit up, "Oh yeah! That place where we met that flying spaghetti!" Midorirei blinked whilst everyone else sweatdropped, Kat grinned.

"Hey, You think we could open a portal if there where something or some one from Makai we where directly connected too?"

Midorirei nodded, "Yes, If some one with that ability where here."

Kat beamed, "I can't make portals, but, I can summon and reverse summon, I'll summon myself to one of my pets and summon each of you."

Midorirei blinked, "You have a pet from the Makai?"

Kat grinned, "Hai! Meat ball-San totem Kawaii!" 

"Meat ball-San desu ka?" they all asked in unison. Kat nodded, "Wait a moment and you'll see him." 

Kurama was the most confused, He figured he would have heard if she had a pet from the Makai.

Kat Changed to her human form and faded out, Moments later Kurama, Midorirei and Hiei did aswell. it was about ten minutes later that the human boys faded out aswell, they faded right back into a forest area, Kat was being held up by Kurama as she panted. Yuusuke was the first to notice Kat's 'pet', "What the hell is that thing doing here!?"

Kat looked to Yuusuke sweatdropping, "That's meat ball, my pet." 

The acid green ball with wings and tentacles grumbled. "Stupid human, caught me and bound me to this area." He crossed two tentacles hanging down from his main body as though they where arms. 

Kat laughed lightly, "Heh."

Kuwabara was poking the eye ball and making fun of it, Kat growled and caught the boy on fire, then grinned as he ran around screaming.

Yuusuke looked at Kat concerned, he had suddenly noticed she was looking very weak, "Hey runt, what's the matter?"

"I used too much magic at once, It's called magic drain, among some mages its a Desiese, in my case it's just like when you use all of your spirit energy, only mine takes brains to wield and is extremely deadly if completely drained, I think I have enough to get us to Reikai."

"Don't be stupid."

Kat turned her head to Midorirei, "I can see clearly you have maybe enough magic left to summon a fire, unlike Koenma Sama I'm trained in the magical arts, alignments, and detection. If you can get us there in about twelve hours all will be well, Higure is unlikely to figure out the pass codes to the five rooms surrounding the kings vault anytime soon, Rest, Oh, and interesting name for you pet."

Kat smiled as she fell asleep. Youko looked to Midorirei and nodded his thanks, "That is the first time I've seen Kat fall asleep like that, She must feel especially safe at the moment."

Midorirei smiled, "That's good."

Suddenly there was a bright pink light in the sky, as it faded the sun started to rise blocking the form that came from that light, seconds later there was a deep red light, all of the group from the Makai looked that way aswell as meat ball.

Hiei squinted to see who was coming, The sun was too much though. "Kusô! Stupid sun."

Kat giggled in her sleep, "Baka ki." She giggled again and snuggled up to Kurama as he picked her up into his arms from her Leaning position against him.

Moments later the first figure came into view, It was Botan, but her hair was singed on the edges as was her kimono, also, her face and arms had deep wounds on them, though the ones on the face where not too bad. As she slid off her oar and to the ground the other figure appeared, Another ferry girl, this one with long hair, her long bangs where kept from her face with a deep green head band. As she slid from her oar her deep red kimono that was of a similar design as botan's billowed, It too was singed, she was in better shape than Botan, but it was obvious her hair had recently been both longer and more even than it was now.

Yuusuke ran over to the pink clad ferry girl. "Botan! What happened? And who is this?"

"A golden haired snake demon attacked us, along with his minions, me and Sumire where the only ones able to get out before being captured."

Sumire looked at them with her violet eyes, "We have to get to the Reikai and take control back, they have gotten the first two doors open already."

Midorirei grinned, "They won't get the fourth one open anytime soon."

Sumire looked to her, recognizing her as the creator of the security system she blinked, "What do you mean?"

Midorirei giggled, "It is a very odd pass word."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, another short chapter, This was with good reason though. I was becoming uninterested with this chapter, as we all know I have the attention span of a dead squirrel, meaning i'm not likly to be intrested in somnthing with out other things inbetween.

Oh, i just watched DB, It's not that bad,, the voices don't mix but it seems to have a plot, though hidden it may be.

I'll reply to reviews next time, i'm not online and i want to go to bed.

This time's advice

never tell kat you'll see her in hell, she'll only grin and catch you on fire.

Recamended reading,

Yu yu hakusho: Wind and water by koneko urameshi

Evil fangirl's cristmas by kawaii girls

YYH road trip by kawaii girls

Rurôni neko by koneko urameshi

Tortured souls, Hiei's torture by night demoness nyx 


	8. Kurayami

A/N: OOOOH! I'm sooooooooo evil! :3 he he, I'm crule at the moment, oh, no more things to say this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Higure grinned as he watched them from koenma's mirror, "Yes, belive your escapes were your own will, be my pawns ladies, Lead your friends strait to death." He smiled wide, his long fangs showing, "I will have both Midorirei and the female that stole my beautiful voice." He wove strands of his long golden hair through his fingers, his tounge flitted in and out of his mouth. "KURAYAMI."

A tall female demon walked into the room, her red hair was even longer than her masters, it flowed at least five feet behind her, light playing off it's many strands giving the illusion of flames, she looked at her master with the icy eyes of one that hated the world, The ears on the top of her head where odd, they looked like a cat's, but also those of a fox. "What may i do to serve you master Higure."

Higure growled at her tone, it was one that spoke posible disobediance to his ears. "I want you to greet our guests when they come, but first i will punish you for your mockery, slut."

Kurayami made a sound that was both feline and canine, "If i am a slut it is because you made me that master." Higure's silver eyes flashed with anger at the woman when she spat the word 'master' with such hatred and disrespect not even Kuwabara could have missed it. "Half breed slut, you are lucky i took you in after your pack of thiefs disowned you because you are both neko and kitsune, you should be happy for any job you can get, even if it is one you seem to detest such as plesuring me and doing my every will."

Kurayami's eyes darkened at that point, Higure smirked, "Slut. You will do my will now, that will be your punishment, then you will greet the intruders upon thier arival." 

Kurayami's eyes where shadowed with dispair.

"Now, you will do my bidding, slut." His words where spoken as he walked to the barley clothed half breed.

Kurama sweatdropped as the two ferry girls ganged up on him, "We have to go now! We can't wait for your little girlfriend to wake up!" 

Kat growled at Simure as she slept, unfortunatly for the purple haired ferry girl Kat was more than awake enough to kick her in the face.

Meat ball cackled evily, "Serves you right stupid girl." Kat woke up to the sound of metal on bone and the sight of botan standing over meat ball with a bat in her hands.

"Meat ball, what did i tell you about botan?" 

Beatball croacked his answer to kat, "Don't insult her or a friend of hers unless you are wearing an anti bitch helmet."

Kat grinned seeing the indignified look on botan's face, "Nya, I couldn't resist bubbly-san."

Botan sweatdropped, "Oh well, now that you are awake we can leave for the reikai."

Kat shrugged, "If you say so, hey, Meat ball san, wanna come?"

The eye ball instantly perked up, "fucking right!" Kat giggled, "Okay botan let's go." 

Botan sighed, "One thing, before we go you need to be in the form you'll be most powerfull in because you cannont switch back." "Alright, I'll stay in this one then, after all it is the strongest at the moment."

Botan nodded, "Alright, half of you on my oar."

Sumire nodded as well her purlpe hair moving slightly. "The other half on mine."

Kat blinked as they pulled out thier oars. Kat sat down and started counting on her fingers, "You realise that's three on each right?"

Botan sweatdropped," Yes i know sence i guessed you'd hold the flying eye ball and did you realy need to use your fingers?"

Kat nodded, "Hai, but my brain isn't working well at the moment."

Hiei's voice sounded behide them, deeper than normal, "That's usual for you."

Kat leaned back to look at him, he was in his demon form, "Oh cool, green skin."

All of them sweatdropped, "Hey runt, let's get going, i ride with the violet girl."

Kat looked to yuusuke, "Kay, I'll ride with botan then." "I will too." Hiei nodded in agreement as his mate midorirei spoke up, "I'm going with my mate."

Botan sweatdropped, "And i suppose meat ball likes fire too?"

Kat nodded not understanding what that had to do with anything. Botan groaned, "I'm going to be carrying the pyromaniacs of the group." Kat grinned, "So Midori san is a pyro?" Midorirei beamed, "Yeah! Fire is good! So are explosions!" "WOO HOO! BOOMIES!" Botan sweatdropped at the two girls, "So kurama and kuwabara ride with yuusuke and sumire. Alright, get on everyone." Kat grinned and got on side saddle as botan moved up so they could all get on, the pyro summoned meatball into her lap as soon as midorirei and hiei got on. "And off we go." at that comment from sumire botan took off with the other ferry girl close behind.

Kat growled when they entered the portal to reikai, "Aku aku, Aku no kaze." Midorirei nodded, "Sou, Evil winds." Kat shivered, "Botan, we need to hurry."

"Sou, but i'm going as fast as i can." Kat sighed at botan's reply, "I know."

Kat looked at meat ball asleep in her lap, She smiled, he was just like her cat. "What's wrong?" Kat looked to midorirei, "Oh, nothing much, just a bad feeling, i'd rather not delve deeper into it."

Midorirei nodded. 

"We're about to land, hold on or jump off, either way becarful." Kat nodded to botan then looked to midorirei, "Wanna jump?" Midorirei grinned and nodded, seconds later the two girls had jumped off. hiei followed soon after. They ran twards the door and met botan as she landed, three minutes later sumire and the boys landed.

Kat blinked at Sumire, "Daijobu desu ka, purple hair san." Sumire sweat dropped, "My name is Sumire, and no i'm not alright, THOSE BOYS ARE PERVERTS!"

Kat giggled, "I coulda told you that, Especsialy in the case of youko."

Youko smirked, "You know from personal exsperiance." Kat screamed and summoned a large wooden pole and bashed him over the head a few times.

Every one but midorirei and hiei sweatdropped as youko laughed lecherously. "Why do i feel like Songo....?" Kurama smirked at kat's coment. 

Botan laughed a bit, obviously not getting it, "How about we go inside now?" Kat nodded, "Uh, how do we.." KAt grinned and blew the door open. "Hey, yuu-baka, was that the answer to your question?" Yuusuke nodded as botan freaked out, "AH! KOENMA SAMA IS GOING TO HAVE A FIT, EEEEEEEE!"

Kat grinned and walked in, but her grin soon changed to a curios exspresion, "Donata desu ka." Kat held back a yelp as the tall hybrid demon stood before her, and over hewr by at least the ammout youko did, if not more. The black eared girl stared kat down and replied in a low voice, "Atashi wa kurayami, annata wa shitai." Kat rolled her eyes, "Iie, atashi wa Yoh kathrine." Kurayami sweatdropped, "Baka." 

"Speak for yourself, now let us pass."

Kurayami's silver eyes flashed darkly as Kat grinned evily, somthing was diffrent in her, even with her holding the flying eye ball she looked more imposing than even hiei. "Bakuhatsu, if you don't move, that is what will happen to you." Kurayami started forward but stopped suddenly, "Chi hikari."

Kat nodded, "You are right, and i'm in a bad mood." Yurayami growled, "I'll fight you later."

Kat grinne as kurayami ran off, she then turned to the others and smiled sweetly, "Too koenma's office."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three words, 'I Got Lazy.'

I just started a whole bunch of things including two fics (They are going to have long chapters and i will be uploading them next month), my manga, and my first book.

I won't be updating as much but i plan on at least once a week.

Review replies

Youko demonl lilly- That's maturity? * blinks like an idiot * wow, lol ^_^ I suppose it is mature, but i sure as hell am not, this stuff just comes to mind, it all fits into the things that are going to happen later on, that's why i warn people about my serious yu yu fics, i asure you, the fourth fic is going to wierd me out in the first chapter X.X Ohwell, somtimes to write a good story you have to do that kind of thing, ne?

Hikage kitsune- ^_^ Arigato

Staci18- ^_^ Thank you, and be sure to tell me who you are when you do change it, as i said i'll be trying to update once a week.

Todays advice.

Don't ride magic turtles while eating happy mushrooms.

Oh, i'll spell check later.


	9. unnamed chapter

A/N:   
  
This will be an odd chapter, I just read a VERY sad book, yes a book people, my life does involve paper for more than drawing ya know, but anyways the book has altered my accumulative thought process to a point that I have need to relinquish the emotions  
  
built up by the sorrow, for those of you that like plain English I baisicly said I cried my ass off and to keep myself from reaching the next notch up on the scale of insanity I need to get the damn shit out, preferably by writing due to the fact it's 6 AM, and I'm too tired to draw.  
  
If you want the name of the book just ask, I'm too lazy to fetch it from my room  
  
To the story.  
  
( Second A/N: OH CRAP! I updatd this the wrong chappy! Gomen! I get file names mixxed, Anyways i'm revising and moving my fics to my site, The info in my bio may not be compleatly correct, Wether it is or not i'm still leaving FF.net, Gomen nasai, I may be back later. But you can view my, and some other peeps fics on the fanfictions part of my site, listed in my bio, ja ne)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She inwardly laughed at herself, she had made them think she went from blood lust to cheerful, or at least most of them were fooled, that face wasn't though, those silver locks and golden eyes weren't fooled. They knew her too well, they'd learned how she hid things, but not what she hid.  
  
"I've always been alone haven't I?" She thought as they walked, the little eye beast in her arms. "No there used to be some one, she was a bird, and I was a cat, and I gobbled her up not meaning too, at least that's what the snake said, and the spiders too." she sighed inwardly as she realized she was letting her younger side take over the side of her  
  
that thought animals and bugs could talk, and that she was a cat. "That's what I was taught, that I was the cat and my sister the canary, and the snake was mother, I thought that one up, same with the evil doctors being the spiders, there was a nice doctor too, but he was a fly, the other doctors didn't like him much and said he was insane." She hummed a song. "The cat and the canary sat on the roof, what an odd pair they made, a cat and a bird what a sight, niether wishing harm upon the other, but one day the cat fell asleep and he canary beside her, as the cat dreamed of fish she gobbled her friend up, the snake came along and scolded the cat, she said she had killed her friend the canary, 'you gobbled her whole and in your belly she rests.' the cat cried out, 'not it isn't true,' but spiders came along and said the snake was right, a fly soon came and started to speak in defense of the poor cat but he was eaten by the spiders."  
  
"So other than canary I have been alone, no, there was Ame, she was there till the snake tried to kill me, then the bear saved me, then I was alone, but then fox Boi came, fox Boi was at first some one I could care less about, he was human unlike Ame and canary, then he started being fox Boi and showed me he was good."  
  
She smiled on the outside, completely in her mind, the others blinked, she was in her mind more than they'd ever seen.  
  
"Fox Boi promised to stay with me, but,,,, so did canary, 'I'll never leave you alone sister, I won't let any one hurt you, I won't let anything happen' but she did,,,"  
  
She smiled inwardly as she felt youko's arms around her as they walked.  
  
"they won't go on propose, none of them will." She thought as her smiled widened.   
  
Kat's thought where disrupted when she heard Yuusuke yell, "Holy Cheese!!!" she looked up and blinked, before them was a rather large twin headed, red dragon. upon the dragon was a gold haired snake Youkai, though how a snake could have hair baffled Kat quite a bit. Kat blinked again, what was it that was so familiar about this guy? Then he spoke, her eyes widened as he did, "Welcome to MY place baka mortals. If you don't want to die you'll turn over the red heads." the demon eyed Kat with a cruel smile, then did the same to Midorirei.   
  
"ANATSU!" Kat's yell rang out through the whole hall way, and was followed by an evil laugh, the laugh of the snake demon. "Yes Yukiki Kat San, it is me, assassin." (Author's note- anatsu means assassin.)  
  
Kat blinked several times over, "Yukiki?" Anatsu grinned, "Yes, your true family name, bitch." his rasping voice had a glint of pleasure on it. Kat still blinked, sensing all eyes where on her, with the exception of the little eye ball creature in her arms. "We'll never give them up unless they want to go." Youko yelled, Hiei growled "Sou!" (Author- Sou = yes as in agreement, Sou ka is asking for agreement.)  
  
"Very well then you stupid fools, Mizuarashi Ryuu, Kill them! The blood luster first!" Anatsu jumped from the dragons head and ran to a room further into the building. The dragon roared and reared up, an odd stone on his fore head glowing, At that moment meat ball woke up, he saw the dragon and screeched, quickly getting out of Kat's arms. The dragon shot a blast of ice at Kat, but it never got to her, meat ball ran in front of it and took the blow. Now barley flying, meatball was in hysterics, "Why the hell did I do that?!" The dragon lunged at Kat, Kurama, and meatball, Kurama managed to pull himself and Kat out of the way, but meatball didn't notice the dragon till he was in it's teeth. Kat yelped as Kurama landed on top of her, "How do you not crush me when I'm in my demon form and you insist on mating?!" Kurama smirked, "Very Carefully." The two mates sat up. Kat's eyes widened at what she saw, the dragon was grinning, Poor meatball between it's teeth, the little thing's blood dripped from the dragon's mouth to the floor, as tears from Kat's eyes did the same, tears of black blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:3 I'm evil. believe it or not I was actually crying,, it's meat ball damn it! I love the little guy almost as much as Kat does! Don't worry about the next chapter coming out fast or slow though, I am working on my own fiction site and it will come out when I have the time to write, like when I'm off-line.  
  
I can't reply to reviews yet, I will soon as I can though. 


End file.
